David Penzer
David Penzer (nascido em Atlanta, Geórgia) é um apresentador de ringue American wrestling profissional, atualmente trabalhando para a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. He is perhaps best known for his appearances with World Championship Wrestling (WCW) between 1995 and 2001. Ele é talvez mais conhecido por suas aparições com a World Championship Wrestling (WCW), entre 1995 e 2001. Carreira Penzer participaram da Universidade da Flórida, graduando-se com uma média de C +. While there, he operated a mobile disc jockey company. Enquanto isso, ele operava uma empresa jockey mobile disco. He debuted as a ring announcer in 1988, appearing with the Global Wrestling Alliance in the South Florida metropolitan area . Ele estreou como apresentador de ringue em 1988, aparecendo com o Wrestling Global Alliance na área metropolitana do Sul da Flórida. World Championship Wrestling Penzer primeiro se envolveu com a World Championship Wrestling em torno de meio-de-final de 1993 ou início de 1994, enquanto a idade como um agente de reservas de intermediários para Floridian eventos que apareceu em WCW. Ele acabou sendo contratado por Tony Schiavone em 1995, e foi orientado por Gary Capetta. Ele acabou sendo contratado por Tony Schiavone em 1995, e foi orientado por Gary Capetta. Quando Capetta foi libertado da WCW em 1996, foi nomeado Penzer anunciador do anel principal, o presidente da WCW Eric Bischoff. Quando Capetta foi libertado da WCW em 1996, foi Nomeado Penzer Anunciador do anel principal, o presidente da WCW Eric Bischoff. Seu traje era notável em anunciar que, em vez do tradicional preto, Penzer frequentemente usava um cummerbund vibrantemente coloridas com seu smoking. Seu traje era NOTÁVEL em anunciar que, em vez do tradicional preto, usava um Penzer Frequentemente cummerbund vibrantemente coloridas com seu smoking. Lugar Penzer de wrestling em eventos em geral permaneceu rigorosa a anunciar, no entanto, no final de 1997, Chris Jericho se encontrou em uma raia perdedora e que repetidamente ataque Penzer para anunciar o nome do vencedor, muitas vezes levando Penzer cadeira de aço e repetidamente bash-lo contra o post do anel. Lugar Penzer em eventos de wrestling em geral permaneceu Rigorosa a anunciar, no entanto, no final de 1997, Chris Jericho se encontrou em uma raia perdedora e que repetidamente ataque Penzer para anunciar o nome do vencedor, muitas vezes levando Penzer cadeira de aço e repetidamente bash-lo contra o post do anel. Jericó, então, dar desculpas bem-humorado e até deu Penzer um terno novo de presente, ainda que ele voltaria a jogar uma birra logo depois. Jericó, então, dar desculpas humorado e até deu um Penzer terno novo de presente, ainda que ele voltaria a jogar logo depois uma birra. Penzer permaneceu com WCW até que a promoção foi comprado pela World Wrestling Federation em março de 2001. Penzer permaneceu com WCW até que uma promoção foi comprado pela World Wrestling Federation março de 2001. No decorrer de sua carreira WCW, ele participou em todas as gravações único do WCW Monday Nitro, bem como Trovão. No decorrer de sua carreira WCW, ele assistiu a cada única gravação de WCW Monday Nitro, bem como Trovão. Pós-WCW Após a venda da WCW, Penzer trabalhou com o X Wrestling Federation até fechado. He then began working on the independent circuit as a booking agent, in addition to acting as the manager of Rowdy Roddy Piper 's book tour and appearing with the short-lived World Wrestling All-Stars promotion. Ele então começou a trabalhar no circuito independente como um agente de reservas, além de atuar como gerente de Rowdy Roddy Piper 's excursão do livro e aparecendo com o curta World Wrestling All-promoção Estrelas. In 2004. Em 2004. he became Vice President of an airbrush tattoo company. tornou-se Vice President de uma empresa tatuagem aerógrafo. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Em 2006, juntou Penzer Total Nonstop Action Wrestling como um apresentador de ringue, fazendo sua estréia na pré-show de Against All Odds "pay-per-view em 12 de fevereiro de 2006. On the October 16, 2008 edition of TNA Impact! , Kurt Angle forearmed Penzer in his face, beat him with his shoe and then put the Ankle lock on him. Em 16 de outubro de 2008 edição do TNA Impact!, Kurt Angle forearmed Penzer em seu rosto, ele bateu com o sapato e depois colocar o Ankle Lock em cima dele. Penzer was legitimately injured as his face became swollen. Penzer foi legitimamente lesada em seu rosto ficou inchado. Backstage announcer Jeremy Borash took over ring announcing duties for the rest of the night. Backstage locutor Jeremy Borash assumiu anel anunciando direitos para o resto da noite.